Being Cupid is Hard!
by OrangeLover10
Summary: What would you do when a crazy old man wearing a stupid fairy outfit come to you and said you were now a Cupid? Well, that EXACTLY what happened to Kariya here, and now he must bring 5 couple together, if not? Let just say that his body will be found dead on the river the next day. And is he already said that now he has a freaking mind reading power? Joy. Please R&R!


**Prologue**

It's official, Kariya Masaki is in hell.

Right now the troubled tealnette is in his room in Sun Garden, facing around restlessly like a perfect imitation of a princess that had been waiting for her prince (or maybe knight) in shining armor to save her on top of the cursed tower. But in Kariya cases, he's waiting for the darned witch a.k.a Kira Hitomiko to finally let him out of this personal hell!

Geez, why Hitomiko-nee locked him in his own room, he will never know. Okay, scratch that. He's perfectly know/understand what happened back there, and it seem Kariya really badly pissed her off this time. But, how the hell he must suppose to know that duck-shaped shampoo that he mixed with hot pink hair dye is Hitomiko-nee!? And now he stuck in here doing absolutely nothing for the past few hours in complete boredom, thanks to that wicked witch.

Falling his body lazily to his ever-so-messy bed, he sighed. To keep himself from the boredom that eating him alive, he let his mind wandered around what his friend are doing right now in this oh-so-wonderful day (please, note the sarcasm). First his mind thought about the always-so-cheerful captain and the emo striker, or as you guys know as Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke,_'Those two must be on there always-gonna-be denied date, and stalking them from behind is a certain blue eyed, orange haired boy' _Imagining the scene on his head, Kariya chuckled. _'Got to admit, that was a funny mental image'_

Next his mind wonder about the genius maestro-or whatever he was called-Shindou Takuto,_ 'Shindou-senpai maybe in his house playing that piano of his right now, and I'm gonna betting my Hunter Net-the real one-that he had no idea_ _about his two fan boys-plus one fan girl-that stalking him everywhere' _He snorted, could imagining it perfectly in his head.

In his house-like mansion, Shindou-senpai is playing his piano without a care in the world, then came Kirino-senpai that come to just playing around in his house, but secretly had been taking picture nonstop of the oblivious ex-captain. And then, there was Akane-san, with her creepy ninja power snuck right into Shindou-senpai room and stealing his personal belonging with a REALLY creepy laugh. Standing right in front of the gigantic door is one and only Ibuki Munemasa, with his elephant-like strength break the poor door into million pieces, not even bothered to knocking it, and then he will screaming Shindou-senpai name as hard as he could like a madman annoying the living day life of Shindou-senpai. Poor, poor, Shindou-senpai.

Kariya couldn't help it, but he laugh-out-loud at the thought. Heck, he even fall from his bed, and _still_ laughing.

* * *

"HAAACHI!"

"Are you okay, Shindou?" Kirino asked worriedly, quietly snuffling some mysterious object on his secret back-pocket.

"Err, yeah… don't know why, but I just feel like someone just talk-or maybe think-about me…" With a shiver, the oblivious but sharp ex-captain reply.

At that statement, his pink haired companion turning a little TOO nervous for Shindou liking. "M-maybe it was… err, Kariya? YES! It must be Kariya! I mean, that boy couldn't stop pestering every person goddamn business! Ha... ha?"

Shindou raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, okay? A-anyway Kirino, do you have any business coming here?"

"Eh?" Now that totally unexpected.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you always come to my house every day. N-not that I minded it or anything! It just that… well, you never really said why you come here in the first place… so, yeah…"

"W-well, I… you know, err…" _This is getting more, and more awkward… come on, Kirino! It's a perfect time to say it! _With the thought in mind, Kirino take a deep breath, calming his nerve down. "Shi-Shindou?"

"Yes?"

"Will you… will you…!?"

"Hmm…?"

"Shi-Shindou! Do you want to be my-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sudden shout that came out of nowhere, is successfully ruining the mood.

"Did you hear that!?" Shindou, in panic, asked. Turning his head sharply in every direction

"NO! Shin-sama! I forbid you to answer that Cross-dressing liar!"

"HEY!"

"…Okay, I'm freaking out right now…"

_BRUUUUUUK!_

the roof, seemed to think that this was the perfect time to broken into pieces, fall down. Coughing at the dust that now surrounding his room, Shindou and Kirino narrowed their eyes at the big hole on his ceiling, then observing the previously clean room, just to see…

"AKANE!?"

"Ow… that's hurt… hmm?" The intruder cry out, finally realizing that she was on the other side of Shindo and Kirino vision. "Sh-Shin-sama!? I-I c-can explain!"

"Yes, and please explain why you are on my rooftop wearing a ninja outfit and- IS THAT _MY_ CLOTHES!?" The formerly calm tone on Shindou voice, turned into one would you call a hysterical shriek of a little girl, of how high-pitched it is.

The ninja-and stalker-Akane was now fidgeting nervously at Shindou and Kirino narrowed glare (the latter was with a completely different reason), "Err, you see I'm… well, I just… hmm… I-"

_BRUUUUUUK!_ (please noted that this is the sound of a broken door).

"SHINDOOOOOOOOOOU!"

"_NOT AGAIN!_"

* * *

When finishing his laugh (that getting scolded by Hitomiko-nee because his laugh sound exactly like a crazy pedophile), Kariya get up from his rolling position on the floor, then stretch his arm upward, feeling the stiffness in his muscle was now more relaxed. Who would have thought that laughing his ass out was _this_ exhausting?

Falling himself in sitting position on his still messy bed, Kariya sighed. The boredom was still stubbornly didn't want to leave him at all, messing his hair in frustration, the tealnette huff in defeat, deciding that he couldn't do nothing to make it go away.

Walking a few step from his bed, he leaned himself to the window frame, not really knowing what he was looking for or even doing. When he just randomly looking at his neighborhood, he spot a messy puff of purple hair. Thinking about a certain forward on his mind, Kariya narrowed his eyes at the far-away purple silhouette, just to find out that it was some random dog walking around.

Disappointed at what he saw, Kariya cursed. Since when did dog even HAVE a purple fur!? Sighing for a million time that day, his mind again wandered about his purple headed… _'Friend. We're just friend…'_ Kariya unwillingly (not that he's going to admit it) thought. Okay, maybe he _is_ had _tiny miny_ crush on the forward, but… _'Who care anyway!? Not that I love him or anything like that! Right…?'_

Shaking his head madly, he face-palmed himself at the stupidity of his thought. _'Of course he wouldn't like me back! I mean I'm always messing around with him every chance I got… Beside Hikaru already got Amagi-senpai with him…'_

Thinking about Hikaru and Amagi-senpai together is enough to make the great Kariya Masaki to be burned with jealousy. _'Fuck all! I will get out of here! Whether Hitomiko-nee like it or not!' _With a new spark of determination in his eyes, Kariya slide his teal-colored frame window non-to-gently in rage. Then without even thinking clearly about it, jump out, not really caring that he was free jumping from a three story high building.

Okay, maybe he care a little.

If it's not for his cat-like reflex, right now Kariya will have many broken bones on his hand, but it doesn't mean that it's not hurt as hell. "Note to self; never copying a scene from a movie, however badass it's look like. God… my bone…"

Limping his way out of the Sun Garden is really as not as easy as he thought it would. Since when that they have bull dog right outside of the gate!? _'Riiiight, thank you very much Haruya-nii…' _Face palming at his oh-so-wonderful-luck, Kariya sighed, readying himself to get many, _many_ bruise, and a breaking bones for the next day.

* * *

_Many limping and bruise later~_

"Stupid worthless dog… if I get my hand on him next time…!" Is the murmur of the newly alive Kariya Masaki.

Right now our protagonist (even though I hate to admit it) is walking-that he occasionally limping at-along the bridge, making his way to the river bank, cursing all the way. Feeling a vibrate under his shoe, he stopped. Warily looking around to see if there was any earthquake going on, but the one that held his attention was the sky. It was… weird, if he say to himself.

'_Mega weird…'_

The sky is anything from what he ever seen. All is pitch black, there was no room for the usual cheerful color of blue to peek out of the sky. Heck, even the sun is outdo by how dark the day is, he's not even sure if right now was noon if it's not for his watch that he ste-borrow from Hiroto-nii. Staring at it for a while, he finally realize that the things that cover up the sky was some sort of really fat and ugly cloud.

Kariya saw that the black-shaped cloud thingy was now swirling around freely on the sky, making a weird noise that he couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at in confusion. Is it him, or is he really just hearing a Santa Clause laugh that really creepy up there!? Whatever it is, it was not good.

Deciding that this was not his day, he quickening his pace, thanking all the God out there that the street is empty without a single person out here right now. Nervously, he sneak a glance from his shoulder to the disturbing black cloud, just to realize that the 'thing' has been following him, literally. Panicking, he broke into a small run, then glancing to the cloud thingy, now knowing that the 'thing' is on the same pace on him. Oh hell yes, this thing really _is_ following him!

Now running for his life, he scream. Why must he choose for this day to sneak away from the orphanage!? Oh yeah, Hitomiko-nee… _'God, if this…_ thing _is the way you want to kill me, please don't! I still want to life, thank you very much! Just… at least let me say sorry to all of the kids in Sun Garden and my friend! And… maybe saying that three magical word to...!?'_

"EXTEND ZONE!"

'_Wait… I know that voice…!'_

Now fully opening his previously closed eyelids, he recognize that the place where he stand right now is his first destination, the river bank. Why he choose the river bank? Well, it's because of the scenery _and _the abandoned soccer field. The said abandoned soccer field was not so abandoned as he thought it would because there was someone already using it.

"Hikaru!?"

The purple headed feet that already swinging to kick one of the many balls out there, lost it balance, resulting him to fall butt first to the ground. Snickering a little at his teammate misfortune, Kariya smirked. Hikaru, that now standing on his feet, groaned, unconsciously rubbing his aching butt. Looking around him to find the source of the voice that screaming his name (and making him fall), he looked up. Just to find a smirking face of one and only Kariya Masaki.

Blushing like he usually did when he see his crush, Hikaru smiled. Ready to wave back at the tealnette across from him, then realizing that something really, _really_, weird had just happening in front of his eyes.

'_What the…!?'_

"KARIYA-KUN!"

_DUAAAAAAAR!_

And everything went black.

* * *

The first thing that Kariya notice right away was that he's not on his bed, that was kind of obvious just by the softness of where he sleep right now. The second was that everything smells like a medicine or a cranky old people perfume. The third is that his ear couldn't stop to hear someone cry, and God, this guy could cry!

_Oh m-my God! *sob* please, b-be… *hic* okay… Ka-Kariya-kun… *sob*_

Feeling rather pissed by whoever cry that was, he stirred in his not-so-peaceful sleep. Trying his best to open his heavy eyelids, his half-opening eyes could see a flash of purple, but that's it… stupid eyes sight and the blurriness!

A gasp, is the next thing that Kariya hear. "Kariya-kun! You finally awake!" Now that the blurriness and the dizziness is finally gone, he could clearly see and connect the purple flash to be Hikaru that now sitting comfortably right beside his bed.

Sighing in relief himself, he tried to bring a smirk out to his face, but fail miserably and it come out more of a grimace than a smirk. "Y-yeah… of c-course I'm… o-okay…." Kariya winched at how rusty his voice sound like. "Y-you know… you d-don't have… *cough* to c-cry about it…!"

At that, Hikaru crouch his eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean I cry…? I never cry a tear in here…"

"What!?" Now that unexpected. "B-but I clearly hear y-you...!"

The sound of the creak of the door is successfully cutting his sentence. The two soccer player looking startled at the hospital door (that Kariya finally realizes) of his room, it was pretty many, from what Kariya could see, the people he mean.

There was the Doctor (obviously), a Nurse (is it him, or is that nurse just checking him out…!?), Hitomiko-nee (God, she look completely pissed…), Hiroto-nii (with a clear amusement on his face, if he get his hand on him…!), and last Midorikawa-nii (still looking as girly as possible). Then when all of them already stand right in front of his bed, the first one to speak was Hiroto-nii, "So, Kariya. How are you…?" _*snicker* Ha! In your face Masaki! If you steal my watch again, that is what you got! _

'_What just…!?'_

"Hiroto, I think we must let the Doctor speak first…" _Don't worry Honey~ you still look hot whenever you do wrong~ *giggle*_

'…_Am I just hear Midorikawa-nii...!?'_

"Yes, thank you so much Mr. Midorikawa" _Stupid gay couple and their no respect way! I will _so_ tell them who's boss in here you gay!_

'…_THAT is a Doctor!?'_

"Maybe we should go out?" _That brat will get one serious hell back in the orphanage, I swear with my life! Even if that is the last thing I do!_

'_Oh God… Please don't tell me that I'm…!'_

"It's for the best Kira-san. But do not need to worry, your child is safe with us" _Yes, and with me in bed~ *giggle*_

'_Oh hell yes, _I am_… *sigh*'_

And from that day on, Kariya realize it. Now? he had a _freaking_ mind reading power…

'_Shit!'_

* * *

**A/N: If you guys is confused by the whole mind reading thing, Kariya thought have this '…' but normal people is with the normal italic ^^ But, well… I hope I make it obvious…**

**A-anyway, this will be some experiment fanfic or something like that, so… if you guys want me to continue this please review and tell me what you think!**

**But until then…**

**OrangeLevel10, peace out~ **


End file.
